


Singularité temporelle

by Zweim



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mariage, Smut, Weddings, alternative universe, amour, voyage temporelle
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: Le manque.C’était là l’exact émotion qui étreignait le coeur du célèbre et puissant mage noir.Il ressentait un manque, un vide de quelque chose qu’il ne saurait définir. Ou plutôt n’avait-il pas envie d’y mettre de mot, de trouver une raison particulière à ce manque car c’était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Et surtout, cela le faisait paraître faible.Et Grindelwald était loin d’être faible.En retournant auprès d'Albus, le pire se produit et les deux mages se retrouvent projeté dans un futur alternatif où Harry Potter entame sa cinquième année.





	1. Retrouvaille

_CHAPITRE PREMIER  
_

Retrouvaille

 

* * *

 

 

Le manque.

C’était là l’exact émotion qui étreignait le coeur du célèbre et puissant mage noir.

Il ressentait un manque, un vide de quelque chose qu’il ne saurait définir. Ou plutôt n’avait-il pas envie d’y mettre de mot, de trouver une raison particulière à ce manque car c’était bien trop douloureux pour lui. Et surtout, cela le faisait paraître faible.

Et Grindelwald était loin d’être faible.

Alors même que son influence ne cessait de croître, jusqu’à faire de lui le mage noir le plus craint partout autour du globe, il ne pouvait se permettre une quelconque faiblesse.

Alors chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait seul face à lui même, avec ce sentiment douloureux et grandissant, il tentait désespérément de s’occuper l’esprit.

Cela avait marché un temps… Et il lui était impossible désormais de se voiler la face.

Comme à chaque fois, l’idée avait fait son bout de chemin et il lui était dès lors impossible de passer outre.

Seul avec lui-même, il luttait contre cet impétueux désir, celui de retrouver l’être aimé. Car Grindelwald n’était pas ce ténébreux sorcier incapable de la moindre empathie. Evidemment, son affection pour autrui s’exprimait de façon… différente, mais le fait est qu’il était capable de ressentir de l’amour. Et cet amour, il ne l’avait porté qu’à une seule et unique personne.

Albus Dumbledore.

Il le désirait tant qu’il en ressentait des envies de meurtre par moment. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à cette erreur de jeunesse, fatale, qui les avait alors séparé. Un mélange de honte et de culpabilité qu’il souhaitait faire disparaître et, il lui semblait que la mort en était l’unique moyen.

 

Jusqu’à ce fameux jours, un matin hivernale, aux alentours de Noël.

Les enfants étaient en vacances et les protections à Poudlard s’en retrouvaient amoindries. Après tout, il faudrait être fou pour s’y rendre et tenter ne serait-ce que la plus insignifiante attaque. Le château était bien gardé et très bien protégé, Gellert n’en doutait aucunement. Son ancien amant s’y trouvait en parfaite sécurité. Et quand bien même il se retrouverait devant lui, la seule chose qu’il pourrait lui faire, hormis l’insulter, et là il en doutait fortement, ça serait l’embrasser si passionnément qu’il réduirait son monde à néant.

Gellert désirait encore Albus et c’en était horrible de douleur.

Son coeur se resserrait à chaque fois et la culpabilité lui tordait douloureusement les tripes.

Le temps aurait dû panser les blessures.

Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Hormis peut-être se rendre à l’extrême limite de Poudlard, dans l’espoir de voir Albus, d’éviter de mourir éventuellement et, soyons fou, tenter de le reconquérir ?

Il s’agissait là, à son sens, d’une idée totalement folle, d’une affligeante stupidité même ! Mais elle le séduisait, petit à petit. Son esprit s’emballait déjà, imaginant mille et un scénario possible. Mort, amour, peine, tristesse, bonheur intense… Le dénouement le plus probable était tout de même une nouvelle peine de coeur.

Alors en ce matin froid, le coeur lourd, la culpabilité le faisait lentement basculer vers une terrible folie, il transplana jusqu’à cette célèbre école, Poudlard, dans le seul espoir d’apercevoir son âme-soeur.

 

La fraîcheur de l’air caressait sa peau de la plus désagréable façon.

Le vieux château était recouvert de neige, ne le rendant que plus impressionnant, plus majestueux encore qu’à l’ordinaire. Le spectacle était époustouflant. Grindelwald en était insensible.

 

Le professeur Dumbledore ne put ignorer cette sensation familière lui serrer le coeur. Laissant son instinct prendre le dessus, il transplana à l’entrée de Poudlard, à son extrême limite, hors de porté du mage noir.

— Gellert, murmura-t-il, son regard s’ancrant dans les yeux vairons de son ancien ami.

 

Il était fascinant pour lui de voir à quel point le jeune homme qu’il avait connu une vingtaine d’année auparavant avait changé.

Il n’avait plus rien à voir avec l’adolescent, quasi jeune adulte.

Ses traits s’étaient durcis, ses cheveux étaient passés d’un blond de blé au blanc éclatant comme la neige. Fier, effrayant et terriblement séduisant, le coeur du mage blanc manqua un battement.

— Albus.

A la voix du mage noir, des petits frissons couvrirent sa peau. Désir ou frayeur, il ne saurait le dire.

Il lui fallait reprendre contenance et, surtout, comprendre cet acte de folie dont faisait preuve son ennemis. Il ne pouvait l’attaquer et il était le possesseur de leur pacte. Pourquoi le mage noir viendrait-il sonner à la porte de son ennemi juré ? C’était du suicide !

— Nous ne pouvons nous combattre, tu n’as donc rien à craindre. Rejoins moi.

Albus rit.

— C’est un piège bien stupide, que tu me tends là, lui dit-il.

— Justement parce que cela aurait été stupide, et donc insultant pour ma personne, ça n’en est pas un, déclara alors Grindelwald.

Albus réfléchissait et hésitait.

Il avait affaire à une proposition alléchante… la tentation était puissante…

Il se revoyait devant le miroir Risèd, misérable et nostalgique.

— Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu caches forcément quelque chose. Aurais-tu donc trouvé un moyen de me tuer ?

— Oui, mais il n’est pas question de meurtre ici. Le ministère m’a probablement déjà repéré. Albus… Rejoint moi. Pour cette nuit seulement.

La proposition lui paraissait invraisemblable. Vingt ans qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu et voilà que le mage noir lui proposait une “nuit”. L’ancien professeur de DCFM ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire.

— Il faudrait être fou pour faire une telle chose !

— Fou, nous le sommes tous les deux, répliqua le mage noir.

— C’est insensé. Irresponsable. Tu nuis intentionnellement à ta cause et tu risques la prison pour… une “nuit” ?

— L’on peut en faire des choses en une nuit.

— BIen évidemment…

— L’amour…

Les pommettes du professeur se teintèrent d’une discrète couleur rosée.

— Je peux aussi te convaincre de me rejoindre…

Là, il secoua la tête.

— Ou je pourrais te tuer…

Albus releva un regard douloureux sur Gellert, qui détourna le sien pour ne pas être blessé à son tour. Ils n’étaient pas des enfants de coeur.

— Pourquoi… ? murmura alors Albus, n’y tenant plus.

— Le manque, je suppose…

— Tu supposes ?

Des pop sonores détournèrent l’attention des deux sorcier les plus puissants de la planètes. Des aurors entouraient Grindelwald. Leur temps était écoulé.

Gellert tendis la main vers son ennemis.

Les aurors commençaient à attaquer, Gellert avait à peine eu le temps de prononcer un sort de protection. Le temps était écoulé, Albus savait qu’il n’avait pas une seconde à perdre et prendre sa décision.

— Dumbledor ! Attaquez !

La voix du ministre l’agaça et l’ordre l’énerva.

On ne demandait pas à Albus d’attaquer. Il attaquer s’il le jugeait utile. Et surtout, il attaquait s’il en ressentait l’envie.

Personne ne donnait d’ordre à Albus, pas même Gellert.

N’était-il pas un homme libre ?

D’une certaine façon, il savait que non, il ne l’était pas.

La culpabilité quant à la mort de sa soeur le rongeait et le fait de devoir combattre l’homme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde le détruisait à petit feu.

— Une nuit, Gellert.

Il saisit la main et avança.

Les deux hommes tranplanèrent, laissant les aurors et le ministre coi.

— Prévenez…. Prévenez la Gazette qu’Albus Dumbledor s’est fait enlevé par Grindelwald. Personne ne doit jamais apprendre ce qu’il s’est produit ici.


	2. Chapitre 2

 

ATTENTION : Chapitre court au contenu... particulier. Lemon.

* * *

CHAPITRE SECOND

_Nuit passionnée_

* * *

Ce n’était pas exactement passionné… 

Non, il s’agissait plutôt de l’expression de leur désespoir et du manque qui s’était accumulé après une vingtaine d’années de séparation. Leurs gestes tremblants trahissaient l’incapacité des deux hommes au contrôle de leur corps et de leurs émotions respectives. Ils s’aimaient et ressentaient l'irrépressible besoin de l’exprimer. Et pour ce faire, quoi de mieux que l’union de ces deux corps qui n’avaient plus goûté au plaisir de la chair des années durant ? 

Ils ne pouvaient se contrôler et encore moins résister au désir qui embrasaient leurs reins. 

Enfin, ils pouvaient s’aimaient avec tout l’amour, tout le désespoir, toute la passion qui les animaient réellement. 

 

Gellert s’était toujours montré très expressif dès lors qu’il s’agissait d’amour. Il s’était dès le début montré démonstratif, pressant et, finalement, brutal et cru. 

Albus était un incontestable romantique, avec son lot de douceur et de tendresse. Réservé et d’une timidité certaine, il avait appris à aimer la passion violente dont faisait preuve son quasi-âme-soeur. 

Pourtant fondamentalement différents, les deux sorciers parvenaient à s’adapter aisément aux besoins et habitudes de l’autre. 

 

Albus subissait les morsures et les coups de hanches brutes de son amant avec un plaisir dévorant, et en réponse, il parsemait le corps de l’être aimé de caresse et de baiser aussi doux et sucré qu’une friandise. Cela ne rendait Gellert que plus fou encore.

 

Durant cette nuit, ils s’aimèrent sans entrave et sans contrôle. 

Albus, le dos arqué, ne pouvait s’empêcher d’exprimer l’impétueux plaisir qu’il recevait du mage noir par des cries. Quelques fois, il s’agissait de murmures, où il prononçait avec presque désespoir le nom de Gellert. 

 

Gellert était de son côté plus mesuré. 

Ses râles rauques s’échouaient sur la peau qu’il prenait plaisir à marquer de ses dents, quand il ne s’agissait pas de suçons rougeâtres et violets. 

 

_**oOo** _

 

Les orgasmes s’enchaînaient, les corps se tordaient, s’unissaient, sépuisaient lentement. L’expression de leur amour en devenait presque terrifiante. Et il n’était pas si étonnant que les deux amants se retrouvent sur le sol. 

 

Quand ils atteignirent le summum, l’apothéose du plaisir charnel, l’ultime orgasme, leur corps tremblant, les muscles frémissants, ils se lovèrent l’un contre l’autre. 

Ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond, dénué de rêve. 

 

* * *

Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	3. Le voile noir

**CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

_Le voile noir_

 

* * *

 

Étant donné leur nuit quelque peu tumultueuse, Albus fut surpris de se retrouver dans un gigantesque lit chaud. 

Une délicate odeur de rose et de jasmin flottait dans l’air frais de la chambre en bordel dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les tons bleus nuits de cette dernière le rassurèrent quelque peu. Cette couleur était la signature du Lord Noir, sa couleur fétiche. 

Une main aux doigts abîmés glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, dans une douce caresse. Ce n’était pas Gellert, Albus le savait. A vrai dire, il savait Gellert parti depuis un petit moment déjà, deux, voir trois heures tout au plus. Pourtant, il ne s’en inquiéta pas. Il se trouvait dans un étonnant état de sérénité. 

— Ce n’est pas très polis de toucher un inconnu endormi sans son consentement. 

Le mage se retourna sur le dos, nu, le corps totalement découvert. 

Il put ainsi observer le visage mi-surpris, mi-horrifié d’un jeune homme à la longue chevelure ébène, borgne, les épaules voûtées et le regard fuyant. 

— Dé...dé...désolé… je ne voulais pas… je… 

En dépit du désespoir dans la voix du jeune garçon, ses excuses sonnaient terriblement fausses. 

Albus ne le craignait pas cependant. Le garçon n’avait aucun pouvoir. Ou alors une si faible puissance magique qu’il lui était pratiquement impossible de pratiquer la moindre forme de magie. Il faisait face à  un cracmol. 

Alors non, Albus n’allait ni se battre, ni même s’énerver. Merlin savait où Gellert avait trouvé ce garçon. 

— Anastas ! une voix criarde et chevrotante hurla depuis le couloir. 

Le garçon y réagit vivement, surprenant le mage, et s’empressa de quitter la chambre. 

Albus se redressa. 

Au même instant, un plop sonore se fit entendre et Gellert fut derrière lui, assis sur le lit, le capturant entre l’étau de ses bras. 

— Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Dragonneau ? murmura une voix qui lui intima de délicieux frisson sur l’ensemble de son épiderme.

— Il était mon élève… et… 

— Et ? Dis le… 

— Mon unique moyen de t’atteindre. 

— Est-ce vraiment tout ? 

— Que voudrais-tu qu’il soit autrement ? C’est un jeune homme intelligent qui n’est absolument pas attiré par le pouvoir. Parfait pour t’arrêter. 

Grindelwald ne répondit rien, il déposa une ligne de baiser sur la nuque de son amant d’une nuit. 

— Rejoins moi, Albus. 

— Je ne peux pas, soupira ce dernier en réponse.

Quand bien même c’était terriblement tentant, il ne faiblirait pas. Il ne tomberait pas de nouveau… non, il n’allait certainement pas sombrer dans les ténèbres de nouveau. Quand bien même il s’agissait là d’une proposition des plus tentante. 

— Ensemble nous pourrions être… si fort… imbattable.

— Je ne veux pas tuer d’innocents. 

— Pourtant en me combattant, c’est ce que tu fais. Même sans le vouloir, ou le savoir. 

Le coeur d’Albus se serra. Gellert était d’une telle cruauté... Mais Albus se complaisait dans son mensonge. Aussi, il ne savait quoi répondre. 

Rejoindre Grindelwald était de la pure folie. Mais le combattre l’était tout autant.

— Ce monde ne te mérite pas, Albus. Voie comment le ministère te traite ! Et la solitude… la solitude ne te sied guère. 

Quand la main du mage noir glissa entre ses cuisses, Albus ne put retenir un faible râle échapper de ses lèvres. 

— Je pourrais prendre soin de toi… et t’aimer… 

C’était tentant. 

— Nous pourrions nous unir… réellement. 

Albus ne put s’empêcher de gémir à cette phrase.

— Nous marier, être heureux.

— Mais le monde serait à feu et à sang. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Gellert. 

— Mais pour le bien du plus grand nombre, des sacrifices sont nécessaires. 

— Je… sais, termina Albus. 

— Le veux-tu… ?

Albus papillonna des paupières sans comprendre. 

— Nous unir, susurra la voix tentatrice au creux de son oreille.

Comment pouvait-il refuser ?  

Le professeur tendit sa main gauche vers le mage noir, sans même penser le geste. Sans surprise, Gellert glissa une bague sur l'annulaire d’Albus. Fine et élégante, Albus y vit gravé à  même le noble métal un symbole bien particulier qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux : les reliques de la mort, leur signature.

 

La tête posé sur l’épaule du mage noir, Albus ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir. Parler était devenu bien trop difficile. 

Il faisait preuve d’une telle faiblesse qu’il en ressentait une terrible honte. 

Pourtant, il se laissait volontiers aux bons soins de son amant, amour, ami et ennemi. 

Il penserait aux conséquences de ses actes plus tard. L’heure était à l’amour, non la guerre. 

 

**oOo**

 

— Ils pensent que je t’ai kidnappé. 

— J’en doute. Ils ne sont pas si bête. Ils veulent le cacher au monde entier que le “Grand Albus Dumbledore” s’est délibérément rendu auprès de son ennemis le “Terrible et Terrifiant Lord Noir Gellert Grindelwald”. 

Un rire lui répondit. 

Gellert riait rarement, aussi ce son lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. 

Tandis qu’il boutonnait sa veste, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir profondément triste. Ils allaient de nouveau se quitter, cette fois-ci pour de bon. 

— Albus… quand ce monde sera à moi, tu seras là. A mes côtés. 

— Je te combattrai jusqu’au bout, Gellert. 

Le mage noir fixait le professeur de ses yeux vairons, en proie à une incommensurable peine.

— Rejoins moi, Albus. 

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne v-

— Oh non, pas de mensonge ! s’emporta le Lord Noir. 

C’était vrai. 

Ce n’était pas l’envie qui lui manquait. Albus désirait ardemment rester avec Grindelwald. Mais il aimait beaucoup trop son rôle de professeur pour partir à la conquête du monde. Et quand bien même, l’idée même de tuer des innocents lui donnait la nausée.  

Il se contenta, en réponse, de détourner le regard. Grindelwald sut que peu importe ce qu’il pourrait lui dire, Albus ne changerait pas d’avis. 

Il le prit alors pour la toute dernière fois dans ses bras et il huma sa délicate odeur, un mélange de fleur et de miel. 

Il était temps pour les deux sorcier de retourner à leur guerre.

 

**_oOo_ **

Grindelwald les fit transplaner jusqu’à la forêt interdite de Poudlard, un lieu qu’il avait choisi au préalable parce qu’il le pensait sécurisé. 

Il s’était lourdement trompé. 

Cachés derrière les arbres au tronc épais et aux branches feuillues, qui atténuaient drastiquement la lumière solaire, attendaient une dizaine d’aurors britanniques prêts à tout pour arrêter les deux plus puissants sorciers de l’histoire. 

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d’une seconde pour réagir en conséquence et lancer les sorts basiques de protection. Le mage noir se demandait déjà comment sortir Albus de ce guêpier. Peu lui importait de se faire arrêter, tandis que l’homme qu’il avait toujours aimé… 

Il saisit le sorcier par le bras et pointa sa gorge du bout de sa baguette.

— Merlin, qu’est-ce que tu fais, Gellert ? chuchota le professeur Dumbledore, d’une voix à peine audible. 

— Je le tue si vous ne cessez pas dès maintenant ! cria son interlocuteur, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. 

Les attaques cessèrent alors, mais les aurors gardèrent leur baguette pointé vers les deux protagonistes. 

Transplaner leur était impossible, et ils n’avaient pas de temps à perdre, Grindelwald s’efforça donc à trouver une solution. 

Avec toute la panoplie de livres interdits qu’il avait épluché, lu, appris par coeur dans sa jeunesse, ce n’était pas les sorts qui lui manquaient. Il ne lui en fallait qu’un seul capable de les mettre en sûreté, de les transporter… ailleurs. A l’autre bout de la planète, pourquoi pas ?  C’était dangereux et cela demandait une telle puissance qu’il en serait vidé. 

La première idée qui lui vint à l’esprit n’était peut-être pas la meilleurs. 

Il entama une longue litanie de mot latin, Albus ayant pris le relais pour les protéger. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce que le mage fou avait derrière la tête, il n’avait d’autre choix que de lui faire entièrement, complètement confiance. 

 

La formule prononcée, une puissance titanesque se dégagea du mage noir. Les aurors prirent peur et, si la plupart finirent tétanisés, le reste recula de quelques pas, lâchant leur baguette, incapable de la moindre riposte. Jamais ces hommes et ces femmes n’avaient, durant leur carrière, fait face à un pouvoir si colossal. Ca ne pouvait être humain, c’était inconcevable. Ils se demandèrent pour la toute première fois à  quel point cet Autrichien qu’ils combattaient depuis des années pouvaient être fort. Et s’ils parvenaient à le capturer, ce dont ils doutaient dès à présent, comment pourraient le retenir et l’emprisonner ? 

Grindelwald enlaça Albus avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la rage qui l’animait. Un étrange voile noir apparut et les embrassa pour les emporta ils ne savaient où encore, mais tout ce qu’ils espéraient, c’était qu’ils seraient hors de danger. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	4. Apparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE
> 
> Apparition

 

Harry se balançait sur un rythme lent, assis sur une balançoire qui tenait il ne savait trop comment. Il se trouvait dans un vieux parc, où généralement peu d'enfants venaient s'y aventurer.

Il y trouvait un calme réconfortant, en quelque sorte. Il se complaisait dans cette solitude que lui avait imposé Dumbledore.

Personne ne lui avait écrit en l'espace d'un mois, durant les vacances d'été. Il n'était pas bien difficile de deviner que le vieux mage l'avait isolé, mis à l'écart. Il en souffrait, assurément, mais le courageux Gryffondor qu'il était s'en sortait finalement pas si mal. Les Dursley l'ignoraient et il passait la journée à errer à l'extérieur.

C'était somme toute plutôt reposant.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette ombre qui planait au dessus de sa tête. Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais et le monde sorcier britannique avait de nouveau basculé dans les ténèbres. Le mage noir gagnait du terrain.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dudley et ses amis l'approcher. Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer les rires moqueurs et les insultes lancées à son encontre.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son cousin, las et fatigué par ses bêtises, son arrogance et sa malveillance.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mentionna Cédric et sa mort qu'Harry sortit de ses gonds. Il se leva et plaça la pointe de sa baguette contre la gorge de Dudley. Sa main tremblait et son regard était brillant de vengeance et de haine.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'émettre le moindre sort, ou même d'entendre la plainte de son cousin : le ciel se couvrit brusquement.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et un détraqueur apparut. Le sang du jeune sorcier ne fit qu'un tour, son coeur cessa de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'y en avait pas qu'un seul, mais une armée entière. Les combattre aurait été de la folie pure... ou un suicide. Ils étaient perdus. Harry était mort. Aussi puissant fut-il, il ne pouvait, en l'état, faire usage de la magie.

De fait, avant que le jeune héro n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un homme l'enlaça et un autre pointa les êtres cauchemardesques de sa baguette. Et pas n'importe quelle baguette... Il s'agissait de la baguette de son mentor et Directeur Albus Dumbledore.

— Expecto patronum ! cria un sorcier à la chevelure blanche.

Un Phoenix s'échappa de sa baguette, gigantesque et rayonnant de puissance. Harry en était bouche-bée. Il était subjugué par l'incroyable spectacle qu'offrait ce mage inconnu.

Quand il se retourna, ce n'était pas lui qu'il regarda d'abord, mais plutôt l'homme dans son dos. Il leva alors la tête et rencontra le regard bienveillant d'un homme.

— Mon garçon, tu as eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-il étonnamment gaiement.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, mais à peine Dudley eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il baissa la tête, un sentiment de honte l'étreignant.

— Voilà un goret fort désagréable si tu veux mon avis, Albus.

Grindelwald venait de les rejoindre, son regard hétérochromique fixé sur le moldue effrayé.

— Ce n'est qu'un enfant effrayé, Gellert.

— Un stupide moldue qui harcelait ce pauvre sorcier avant tout. Il ne mérite ni pitié ni sympathie de ma part.

Albus secoua la tête, arborant toujours ce même sourire rassurant.

Harry était quant à lui était à la fois perdu et sous le choc.

"Albus Dumbledore ? Gellert.... Grindelwald ?" pensa-t-il avec effarement.

— Ces détraqueurs sont bien loin d'Azkaban cela dit, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient été envoyé là pour attaquer le gamin.

— C'est ce que je me suis également dit, lui répondit Albus.

Après que Dudley eut été pétrifié par un sortilège, lancé par le dénommé Grindelwald, Albus prit le survivant par les épaules. Les deux mages lui demandèrent des explications.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était là une histoire compliqué, qui avait débuté des décennies auparavant. Et même lui ne savait pas tout.

Ils le comprirent et prirent la décision d'emmener l'enfant avec eux.

Gellert les fit transplaner, abandonnant là le moldu pétrifié.

**oOo**

 

Le ministère de la magique était en panique.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, avait disparu. Evidemment, ça les aurait grandement arrangé si en revanche, les registres magiques ne s'étaient pas d'eux-même modifiés pour officialiser les soi-disantes fiançailles d'Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Il s'agissait là d'un non-sens.

C'était impossible ! Grindelwald était en prison depuis si longtemps, en Allemagne, et Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard, au Royaume-Unis. Il était de ce fait improbable qu'en l'espace d'une nuit les deux vieils hommes aient décidé de se marier après des décennies de séparation.

Évidemment, une tripotée d'aurors furent immédiatement envoyés en Europe, dans la prison de Nurmengard où devait se trouver enfermé le célèbre mage noir.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'absence de vie dans sa cellule.

Gellert et Albus avaient disparu.

Et ils s'étaient fiancés.

Ce devait forcément signer la fin du monde sorcier. L'alerte fut donnée à peu près partout autour du globe : retrouver les deux sorciers les plus puissant de ce siècle était absolument prioritaire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	5. Nouvelle Résolution

 

Lord Voldemort était dans un état de colère bien particulier en cette journée orageuse. Un éclair zébra le ciel, intensifiant l'air morbide et effrayant du mage noir. Ses fidèles en frissonèrent d'effroi. Le jeune Draco Malfoy s'en retrouvait pétrifié : il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cet être monstrueux aux allures de serpent.

Une vingtaine de sorcier au sang pur étaient attablés et tous s'observait avec une attention bien particulière. En effet, Nagini circulait entre leurs jambes, les menaçant de ses crocs empoisonnés. Draco sursautait chaque fois qu'il sentait la peau écaillée frotter contre ses chevilles.

La pièce étaient plongée dans une semi-obscurité, alors à peine éclairée par quelques chandelles et la présence d'éclairs à l'extérieur. Le lieu était lugubre et poussiéreux, ce qui collait assez bien avec l'image que renvoyait Voldemort.

— Mes amis, commença-t-il faussement d'une voix sifflante, l'heure est... grave.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, le temps de capter l'entière attention de son petit comité.

— Albus Dumbledore est porté disparu.

Pour son public, il s'agissait là d'une bonne nouvelle qui devait forcément mettre leur maitre de bonne humeur. Avec un peu de chance, se disaient-ils, il n'y aurait personne à enterrer. Voldemort continua :

— Severus se présentera en nouveau Directeur à la rentrée scolaire, nous permettant d'avoir la mainmise sur cette école.

Alors qu'un des mage attablé exclama à haute voix sa joie quant à cette nouvelle, la tension se fit plus palpable. Tous attendaient la réaction de leur maître avec une peur terrible. Il fallait être d'une effroyable stupidité pour oser parler alors que le maître s'exprimait. Et ce, quand bien même il venait de finir.

Nagini siffla dangereusement et remonta le long de l'homme, l'emprisonnant contre sa chaise.

— A première vue, c'est en effet une excellente nouvelle. Mais nous parlons là d'Albus Dumbledore. Nous ne devons pas le sous-estimer et vous avez lu les nouvelles tout comme moi. S'il s'est véritablement allié à Grindelwald-

— M... Maître ?

Voldemort jeta à Lucius un regard aussi noir que son âme. Lucius prit grand soin de cacher ses mains tremblantes sous la table.

— Je... je voulais seulement vous rappeler que... que Grindelwald est vieux et mourant.

Voldemort en avait parfaitement conscience. Ses fidèles ne lui apprenaient rien.

Il s'avait l'ancien mage noir pourrissant dans sa cellule, mourant lentement de faim, de carence et de tout une panoplie de maladie qui le rendaient aussi dangereux qu'un cracmol. Non, Voldemort n'avait certainement pas peur de lui.

Son instinct, cependant, ne le trompait pas. Il avait ressenti une incroyable force au moment de la disparition des deux sorciers.

Il n'en fit cependant pas part à ses soldats. Ces derniers avaient suffisamment à faire.

**oOo**

Harry ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Il avait été "enlevé" par les versions plus jeunes des deux mages les plus puissants de ce siècle.

Assis dans une petite cuisine aux tons chaleureux, avec son mobilier tout de bois conçu et ses couleurs rouges-orangées, le jeune homme dégustait le meilleur chocolat chaud de toute son existence. C'était à la fois doux et sucré, parfaitement dosé pour ainsi dire. Albus s'était attelé très vite à la préparation de cette exquise boisson chaude après leur arrivé dans un appartement meublé et étonnamment propre, en plein centre de Londres.

Il avait été contraint de leur raconter son histoire, plusieurs fois, de répéter des faits, jusqu'à même leur décrire le vieil Albus Dumbledore qui avait alors disparu ; difficile de rater les unes des journaux sorciers de toute façon.

— Lord Voldemort, susurra Gellert, alors confortablement installé sur une chaise, une pile de journaux à portée de main.

Albus se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire le vieil article biographique sur le fameux Lord Noir. Un petit rire lui échappa alors. Les deux puissants sorciers se jetèrent un regard mi-amusé-mi-aimant.

Albus, bien que déstabilisé par le fait de s'être retrouvé propulsé dans une époque totalement différente de la sienne, tant sur le plan social que technologique, était ravi. Il s'agissait pour lui d'un heureux coup du destin qui leur permettait, à Gellert et lui, de prendre un nouveau départ et d'oublier leur confrontation qui avait mené son vis-à-vis en prison - ce qu'il venait de découvrir dans les journaux. Il se retrouvait donc d'extrême bonne humeur, ce que le mage noir s'empressa de noter. Bien sûr, il n'était pas complètement naïf, il connaissait suffisamment Gellert pour savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas oublié son désir de conquête. Et, évidemment, il ferait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Mais il gardait au fond de lui cet espoir stupide que, peut-être, il pourrait enfin être heureux avec cet homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il admirait autrefois. Ses sentiments à son égard n'ayant jamais changé, cet espoir n'en devenait que plus fort encore. En devenait-il stupide ? Inconscient, plutôt ? Il préférait ne pas se poser la question pour l'instant.

De son côté, le mage noir était tout aussi enchanté, cependant, pas le moins du monde naïf. Il se méfiait autant qu'il appréciait cette proximité nouvelle entre lui et son unique amour. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'à tout moment, Albus n'hésiterait pas à dégainer sa baguette pour l'en menacer. Il n'avait pas encore détruit le résultat de leur pacte de "non-agression", mais ce n'était là qu'une broutille. Le talent d'Albus était tel qu'il n'en doutait pas : Gellert savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, le mage blanc le réduirait à néant.

Alors avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise, il gardait à l'esprit cet espoir un peu fou de rallier Dumbledore à sa cause.

Quoique sa cause était motivée par ce désir d'éviter une nouvelle guerre aussi destructrice que la Première Guerre Mondial. A cette époque, ce pourquoi il avait toute sa vie oeuvré avait-il seulement lieu d'être ? Il n'en savait rien, et de toute façon, il lui fallait tout d'abord éviter celle que risquait de créer cet "effrayant" Lord Noir, Jedusor.

Grindelwald plia et posa son journal, après s'être levé. Il s'approcha du jeune sorcier, le regard brillant d'une curiosité qu'il ne parvenait que difficilement à cacher. Le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d'en apprendre plus, dans les moindres détails, sans altération possible, était d'entrer dans l'esprit du dénommé Harry Potter.

— Mon garçon, évidemment tu peux refuser, tu en as parfaitement le droit et, même je comprendrais que tu refuses. Je vois cependant que tu es un sorcier valeureux et combatif, un jeune homme talentueux, un brillant sorcier en devenir !

— Gellert, soupira doucement Albus.

— Attends, j'y viens. Donc, Harry Potter, j'aimerai entrer dans ta tête et voir tout cela de mes propres yeux, si tu me le permets, bien évidemment.

Pour Albus, ce discours frôlait le ridicule. Aussi, lorsqu'il tourna le regard vers le jeune Harry, il fut surpris de découvrir ce dernier en pleine admiration envers le Mage Noir. Enfin, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant.

Gellert Grindelwald possédait ce charisme magnétique qui faisait que toute personne l'approchant d'un peu trop près s'en retrouvait irrémédiablement aspiré. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, c'était un fait. Albus en avait fait les frais, autrefois... Grindelwald était un habile manipulateur, un fin séducteur. Il charmait, trompait et tuait sans aucun état d'âme, la seule exception ayant été le professeur et Directeur en devenir.

— D'accord.

Ce fut la les seuls mots que prononça le garçon, avant que Grindelwald n'exécute son plan et n'entre profondément dans son esprit.

C'était un environnement des plus chaotique. Gellert reconnut là un esprit vif et brillant, un homme d'action, un auror en devenir, probablement. Et il comprit notamment bien mieux pourquoi le destin l'avait choisi lui. Car en plus de devoir remettre les évènements dans l'ordre, le mage noir en apprit davantage sur cette époque qui signait la fin d'un siècle. Sa haine envers les moldues se raffermit quand il vit le traitement que le gamin avait subi des années durants. Des animaux, il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça.

Le professeur de Poudlard ne résista pas longtemps et, prit d'une curiosité sans nom, il entra dans l'esprit de Harry, par l'intermédiaire de son amant. Lui aussi fut frapper par la horde de souvenirs mêlés, anarchiques du garçon, mais il parvint à les rassembler en un semblant d'ordre de sorte à pouvoir de lui-même constater les ravages de cette guerre qu'avait lancé le fameux Lord Voldemort.

Ce qui le surprit bien plus encore, c'était à vrai dire lui-même.

Il voyait son vieux lui interagir avec le garçon d'une façon qui n'avait presque rien d'humaine. Comment avait-il pu le laisser aux mains d'aussi ignobles moldues ? Le manipuler et l'enrôler dans une guerre où le garçon pouvait à tout moment perdre la vie ? Un désagréable frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il préféra alors quitter l'esprit rebelle et agité de l'élu.

Gellert ne tarda pas à faire de même. Harry en ressentit une énorme fatigue, en plus d'un très léger mal de tête. Il put prendre congé des deux sorciers et rejoint le salon, où il s'effondra sur le canapé.

Albus s'attela machinalement à la préparation d'une nouvelle tasse de chocolat chaud. Il ignora son vis-à-vis qui se rapprochait. Il ignorait les bras qui encerclèrent sa taille. Il ne put en revanche rester de marbre aux lèvres qui carressaient sa nuque.

— Je suis un monstre, prononça-t-il d'une voix atone.

Un petit rire grave, plaisant à l'écoute en dépit du ton froid, lui répondit alors.

— Je n'aurai pas dit cela ainsi. Albus, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es, comme moi, pragmatique. Et surtout, ce Albus a vécu plusieurs guerres, vu un nombre innommable de morts. Non, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as juste... changé. Et tu t'es adapté. Ne te dénigre pas de la sorte.

A ces mots, Albus se retourna et enlaça le mage noir. Il plongea un regard emplit de désespoir dans les orbes atypique du puissant sorcier qui lui faisait face. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre, et cette sensation de tranquillité fort agréable.

— Qu'est-il arrivé aux anciens nous ? questionna finalement le mage blanc.

— Je ne sais pas...

— Tu nous as sauvé, mais à quel prix, Gellert ?

Il vit ses sourcils se froncer à cette question. Le fait est que Gellert n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Albus poussa un long soupire, puis la détermination remplaça ce début d'angoisse qui commençait à gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle du mage noir, pour un chaste et rapide baiser. Il se trouvait faible, d'agir de la sorte, mais c'était aussi une situation des plus plaisante, de l'avoir pour lui et de pouvoir commencer quelque chose.

Une relation saine et stable.

Gellert, qui en avait conscience, le trouvait bien naïf. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


	6. Attaque ! Mais défend...

Albus n’arrivait pas à  trouver le sommeil.

Voilà une semaine qu’ils avaient accueilli le jeune Potter et, surtout, une semaine que les deux mages se tournaient le dos dans le lit, au grand damn du sorcier qui désirait ardemment se rapprocher de son froid acolyte. Il se retourna une fois de plus dans le lit et un sifflement agacé le fit sursauter. Gellert se redressa subitement. 

Son regard de glace balaya la chambre, une pièce large, dotée de deux gigantesque fenêtres qui donnaient une vue sur des collines lointaines. Les mur bleu roi rappelaient la couleur préféré du mage noir, et le mobilier ancien l’attrait d’Albus pour les vieilleries. Le tout avait été élégamment agencé, nettoyé et fait sur mesure, de sorte à  ce que les deux sorciers s’y sentent “chez eux”. 

Albus se redressa à  son tour et fixa de ses prunelles grises, brillantes d’un désespoir profond qu’il ne prenait pas la peine de cacher, les orbes atypique de son amant, futur mari, fiancé et ennemis. Ce dernier soutenait ce regard miroir de l’ensemble des sentiment qui agitait son propriétaire. 

— Qu’est-ce que nous faisons ?  Qu’allons-nous devenir, Gellert ?  Depuis ce début de semaine, nous ne nous sommes pas parlé… et tu es de nouveau distant. A mon grand damn, je dois te l’avouer. 

Gellert ne cilla pas, renforçant cet air dur qu’il appréciait arborer. Enfin, il poussa un faible soupire et prit finalement la parole : 

— En attendant de trouver un moyen de retourner à notre époque, je me disais que nous pourrions, peut-être, ensemble- 

— Nous occuper de ce fameux Voldemort ? sourit Albus. J’y pensais également. 

Gellert esquissa ce fameux petit sourire en coin, celui-là  même qui faisait chavirer le coeur de ce pauvre Albus. Ce dernier en rougit, d’ailleurs. 

— Amusons nous, Professeur Dumbledor, ou devrais-je dire…  Directeur ? susurra la voix fourbe et sensuelle de Grindelwald. 

Son interlocuteur sentit de petits frissons lui parcourir l’échine. Ne pouvant lui résister, il se rapprocha et pencha la tête sur le côté, de sorte à  ce que ses lèvres effleurent celle de son camarade. Gellert glissa une main rugueuse sur la nuque d’Albus, tout en appuyant ses lèvres contre les sienne, pour un tendre baiser, chaste au début, puis passionné sur la fin. 

Les deux sorciers basculèrent sur le lit, leur corps bien trop vêtu à  leur goût pressés l’un contre l’autre, à la recherche désespéré de contact. 

— Et toi, Gellert… ? murmura Albus d’une voix essouflé par ce baisé. 

— Un assistant ? proposa-t-il. 

L’idée séduit le mage blanc, qui partit de nouveau explorer les lèvres de son compagnon. 

Les deux hommes s’étreignirent de plus bel, se lovèrent l’un contre l’autre, avec cet incontrôlable désir, celui de sentir l’autre. Ce comportement “atypique”, preuve pourtant d’un amour réel, avait quelque chose de rassurant pour les deux hommes qui avaient passés plus de la moitié de leur vie à  s’affronter dans une gigantesque partie d’échec.

Aussi n’était-il pas étonnant que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent nu, chacun caressant et explorant le corps de l’autre avec une étonnante et infinie tendresse.  Même Gellert se montrait doux, au plus grand plaisir d’Albus qui ne demandait finalement qu’un peu de tendresse de sa part. 

Les soupires et gémissements emplirent la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes s’unissant une nouvelle fois, prouvant à  l’autre son amour dans une danse endiablée et dans laquelle nul ne pouvait les stopper. 

 

oOo

 

Au beau milieu de la nuit, alors profondément assoupis, un petit sifflement se fit entendre. Celui-ci ne réveilla point les deux mages. 

Nagini se faufilait habilement entre les habits et les baguettes, jusqu’à se retrouver sur le lit des deux hommes. A travers ses yeux d’un rouge ardent, brillant de malveillance, Voldemort observait la version jeune de l’homme qu’il craignait le plus en ce monde. Albus Dumbledor dormait à  poing fermé, blotti contre le torse de celui qu’il devina sans trop de mal être le célébrissime Grindelwald. Un frisson lui traversa l’échine : ce spectacle l’écoeurait.  _ L’amour _ , lui donnait la nausée. C’était une faiblesse ! Comment cet homme à  la chevelure de neige pouvait s’abaissait à une telle… infamie ?! Il devait mourir, décida-t-il. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Nagini savait ce qu’elle devait faire. 

Contrôlée par le Lord, elle ne faisait preuve d’aucune pitié ni hésitation, quand bien même elle reconnaissait ce visage. Elle n’avait pas le choix et, l’esprit alors totalement embrouillé, rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que d’obéir aveuglément à  son maître. 

Un grincement attira cependant son attention, l’empêchant d’accomplir sa mission. Le serpent se tourna vers la source de ce bruit, la porte de la chambre et découvrit le garçon, Harry Potter, pointant sa baguette vers elle. Le souffle court, la cicatrice plus rouge que jamais et le front en sueur, il dégageait de lui une force tranquille qui l’aurait probablement faite fuir, si elle n’avait pas été sous le contrôle du mage noir. 

Ni Voldemort, ni Nagini ne virent les paupière de gellert s’ouvrir. 

Albus dormait toujours paisiblement, inconscient du danger environnant. Il se sentait en sécurité, protégé dans l’étreinte de l’être aimé, si bien que rien ne pouvait le réveiller. Gellert, en revanche, ne dormait que d’un oeil fermé. Il était constamment sur le qui-vive et, de fait, avait sentit le serpent ramper sur le lit. Reconnaissant l’amie du garçon qu’il avait manipulé dans le seul but de tuer l’homme assoupi à son côté, il avait  choisi de ne pas la tuer sur le champs. Il voulait, avant, quelques explications. Il n’avait pas prévu que le gamin ne se montre, en revanche. 

Il se redressa alors très délicatement, de sorte à  ne pas réveiller Albus. Son regard atypique croise celui perdu de l’enfant. Nagini ne lui prêtait plus la moindre attention, ce qui était somme toute une excellente chose. 

Sans émettre le moindre son, ne mouvant seulement ses lèvres, Grindelwald fait venir à  lui la baguette de sureau, dans un accio informulé. 

Posant le bout de sa baguette sur la tête du serpent, qui s’immobilise sous la sensation, il prononce d’une voix forte et autoritaire : 

— Imperio ! 

Albus se redressa brusquement et, sourcil levés de stupeur, découvrit et comprit très vite ce qu’il venait de se passer. 

— Nagini… ? murmura-t-il en fixant le serpent. 

— Contrôlé par un autre, susurra grindelwald. 

— Voldemort, grogna harry. 

Albus se pinça l’arête du nez. Les événements récent l’épuisaient et voilà  que maintenant on tentait de l’assassiner. Il porta finalement son attention sur le jeune sorcier, encore tremblôtant. 

— Mon garçon, va dans la cuisine. Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud. D’accord ? 

Harry hocha la tête, mais peina à baisser sa baguette, et plus encore à  partir. 

Lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Gellert quitta le lit et s’empressa de se vêtir un minimum. Albus fit de même, tout aussi rapidement. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Gellert savait pertinemment qu’Albus refuserait de tuer cette pauvre femme et de fait, il ne le fera pas. Et Albus avait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier la vie de cet horripilant serpent. Vêtu d’un pantalon en toile bleu et d’un peignoire vert, il quitta la chambre et rejoignit l’étage inférieur, la cuisine où il retrouva un garçon effrayé, luttant contre une force qui le surpassait. 

 

Ce monde dans lequel ils étaient apparus, avec ses problèmes et ce mage ennemis qui le rapprochait de gellert, le rendait à  la fois heureux et excité. Il se sentait l’âme d’un petit garçon, un jour de noël, face à une montagne de cadeaux. Ce qui s’avérait être un tantinet malsain. Mais Albus n’avait jamais été très sain d’esprit, alors il ne s’en inquiéta pas.  

Il prépara à Harry un délicieux chocolat chaud, que le garçon s’empressa de déguster. Le silence qui planait autour d’eux était des plus agréable et permettait à  ce dernier de se détendre.

C’est Albus qui brisa ce même silence, notamment lorsqu’un grand bruit résonna au dessus de leur tête, semblable à  celui de deux personnes qui se batte. 

— Tu es comme connecté à  lui, n’est-ce pas ? 

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, cessant de boire pour fixer son vis à vis d’un air des plus sérieux. 

— Veux-tu bien m’expliquer ? lui demanda-t-il alors sur un ton particulièrement doux. 

— Oui… En fait, c’est…. c’est bizarre. A certain moment, c’est comme s’il était à  côté de moi, qu’il pouvait me voir, mais qu’il n’en avait pas encore conscience. Moi, par contre, je le vois, je le sens et… et je vis ce qu’il vis. 

Il se gratta la tête, incertain quant à  ses propos. C’était là une chose qu’il lui était assez difficile à  expliquer correctement. Et c’était aussi un tantinet gênant. 

De son côté, le professeur et directeur en devenir se caressait la barbe. Son regard pétillait d’une lueur de convoitise en fixant le garçon. Il savait pertinemment à  quoi il avait affaire et c’était là quelque chose d’exceptionnel et d’excitant tout à la fois. 

Gellert avait-il deviné ? Il se doutait bien que oui. Il lui faudrait lui en parler. 

— Je vois. Ca ira Harry, détends toi.  Tu as de la famille ? Autre que les “moldues” ? Des sorciers ? 

— Oui, mon parrain. Sirius Black. 

La famille Black ? Albus en ressentit une légère appréhension, qui disparut au sourire heureux du garçon à la mention de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui. 

— Nous t’y emmenerons demain, dans ce cas. Tu ne peux rester avec nous. C’est dangereux… et nous avons beaucoup à faire. 

— Vous comptez arrêter Voldemort ? 

— Gellert semble ravi par cette idée, oui. 

— Je vous reverrai… ? 

— Bien évidemment, mon jeune ami, répondu Albus d’un ton à la fois doux et paternaliste. 

Harry scrutait le vieil homme de ses prunelles brillant d’espoir. Le coeur battant, l’esprit s’emballant peut-être un peu, il n’hésita pas. 

— J’ai confiance en vous. 


	7. Un espoir naissant

— Harry ! Mon garçon !

Molly n'hésita pas un instant et se précipita sur le jeune Potter, qui avançait alors timidement à l'entrée de la demeure des Black.

Albus et Gellert restaient pour l'instant en retrait, la main sur leur baguette, prêts à se défendre à la moindre attaque.

Sirius se trouvant à l'entrée, il les observait avec une fascination des plus inquiétante. Son regard, mélange de perplexité et de peur, accentuait cet air sombre.

Ce qui inquiétait Albus, c'était la poussière présente en abondance. L'endroit semblait avoir été investi que très récemment, et la présence de magie noir n'était pas pour le rassurer. La main libre de Gellert trouva la sienne et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, donnant un regain de courage au professeur et directeur en devenir.

Le mage noir passa devant lui et s'avança de sorte à se retrouver juste derrière le jeune Potter, attirant l'attention de la mère Weasley sur sa personne. Cette dernière le fixait longuement, sans ciller, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Elle ne savait pas encore à qui elle avait affaire, mais elle pouvait sentir une grande puissance s'agitant chez cet homme à l'apparence atypique. Cette même puissance augmenta soudainement et Gellert sortit sa baguette, qu'il agita dans les airs, désactivant tous les pièges et toutes les sécurités mises en place par l'Ordre.

Tous les sorciers se levèrent et pointèrent de leur bâton le porteur de la baguette de sureau.

Albus intervint à cette instant, se plaçant à côté de son compère.

— Nous sommes vos alliés. Nous ne venons pas pour vous attaquer, leur dit-il.

Harry intervint et leur demanda à tous de baisser leur arme et d'écouter.

Sirius, le seul qui avait conscience de l'identité des deux inconnus, rajouta alors :

— Je vous ai vu dans mes vieux livres d'histoire. On vous étudie à Poudlard encore aujourd'hui…

— Merlin, Patmol, de quoi tu parles ?! s'exclama Remus, qui avait à contrecœur baissé le bras.

— Il s'agit de Gellert Grindelwald et d'Albus Dumbledore, jeunes.

Un long silence suivit cette fantasque révélation. C'était absolument impossible, et même impensable. Aussi incroyable pouvait être la magie, les voyages dans le temps et les potions de "rajeunissement" soit n'existaient pas, soit demandaient une puissance si grande qu'elles en devenaient irréalisable. Quand bien même il s'agissait des deux plus puissants mages que le monde de la magie ait connue. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Albus brisa ce silence qui devenait à la fois gênant et pesant.

— Nous avons sauvé ce garçon d'une attaque de détraqueurs. Nous ne pouvons cependant le garder, nous avons beaucoup à faire avec ce Voldemort.

Les sorciers présent se regardèrent. 'Beaucoup à faire avec Voldemort' ? Ils n'en revenaient pas et n'étaient pas même sûr de comprendre ce que cette réplique impliquait.

— Aussi je vous demanderai de ne plus intervenir. De ne pas vous mettre inutilement en danger.

C'en devenait presque vexant.

Sirius s'exclama qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit spectateur. Il se battrait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Gellert pris un malin plaisir à lui répondre qu'il les ralentirait. Sirius n'appreciait pas Gellert.

— Professeur Dumbledore, que faites-vous avec… lui ? questionna courageusement Hermione, en désignant Grindelwald.

Ce dernier posa sur elle un regard curieux, qu'elle parvint à bravement soutenir. Cependant, avant que le professeur ne puisse répondre, une lettre du ministère de la magie se précipita vers Harry, lui expliquant qu'il était convoqué au ministère pour usage de la magie.

Albus et Gellert se jetère un regard de connivence. Un petit sourire apparut sur leur visage. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qu'il les amusait grandement.

— Très cher ami, puis-je vous proposer une petite visite au ministère ?

Albus gloussa et, à ce rire, plusieurs yeux ronds de surprise tournèrent vers lui. La scène était surréaliste.

— Mais avec grand plaisir, s'amusa le mage en saisissant le bras du mage noir.

— Harry, mon garçon, reste donc en sécurité ici. Nous nous reverrons très vite, n'ait crainte, confia Gellert au jeune homme inquiet.

Les deux mages transplanèrent et les sécurités de la demeure se remirent en place.

La puissance qu'une telle chose demandait était follement élevée.

— Harry… tu dois tout nous dire. Et surtout, surtout ne plus jamais les approcher, murmura Molly, en accueillant le garçon dans ses bras.

 

**oOo**

 

Une armée d'aurors accueillit les deux mages lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le hall d'entrée du ministère. Transplaner au sein de cette grande et majestueuse bâtisse ? C'était absolument impensable ! Alors tous crurent à une attaque du Lord Noir.

Et tous furent surpris de découvrir les versions jeunes de Grindelwald et Dumbledore.

Evidemment, la panique gagna bien vite les rangs du ministère. Gellert Grindelwald venait donc d'être retrouvé, en compagnie de l'intouchable Directeur, mais avec près de cinquante ans de moins ! Beaucoup de têtes curieuses s'empressèrent de gagner le hall d'entrée pour constater de leur propres yeux cette fantasque histoire.

Albus lança à son comparse un regard pétillant d'amusement. Une légère rougeur tinta ses joues quand il surprit le regard de son vis-à-vis, plein d'affection et d'amour, pétillant de cette petite lueur amoureuse, comme  _ avant _ . Son coeur rata un battement. Comme il aimait quand Gellert le fixait de ses prunelles incandescentes, brillante d'un amour quasi-infini pour lui, lui seul. Comme dans le miroir de rised. Comme dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Albus en perdit l'usage de la parole, notamment lorsque le ministre de la magie vint à eux en catastrophe.

Gellert prit donc le relais, plutôt satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le professeur.

Il se dit que ce monde serait à lui. Ce monde, et Albus Dumbledore.

— Ve-veuillez décliner votre identité ! s'écria le ministre, baguette sortit.

Gellert lâcha Albus et s'avança, son regard brillait méchamment et son corps transpirait une certaine animosité. Deux aurors encadraient le ministre pour le protéger.

— Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledor. Nous représentons le jeune Potter, au motif d'une attaque de détraqueurs.

Des chuchotement s'élevèrent parmis la marée de sorciers, mais s'estompa lorsque le ministre exigea le silence.

— C'est impossible… impossible… Revelio ! lança-t-il alors.

Rien ne se produisit.

Le rire d'Albus retentit dans le silence qui suivit le lancement de ce sortilège. Gellert lui adressa un regard à la fois surpris et amusé. Le mage blanc se laissait vraisemblablement aller, pour son plus grand bonheur.

— Aussi difficile cela soit-il de nous croire, je peux vous assurer que nous sommes bel et bien ceux que nous prétendons être. Nous acceptons de mettre à votre disposition nos souvenirs du sauvetage de Monsieur Potter des détraqueurs que le ministère, ou tout autre organisme, semble lui avoir envoyé.

De nouveau, des chuchotement retentirent.

— Nous venons également vous prévenir que le professeur Dumbledore reprendra ses fonctions de directeur à Poudlard, pour la rentrée, et que je l'accompagnerai. Sauf si… Monsieur le ministre… s'y oppose.

Tout en disant cela, le mage noir s'était rapproché de son interlocuteur, dont les yeux écarquillés ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre lui et son comparse, Albus. Bien évidemment, il trépignait d'envie de le leur refuser et d'enfermer les deux hommes à Azkaban. Mais c'était stratégiquement une erreur. Les deux hommes respiraient la puissance. Ils avaient brisé les protections du ministère de la magie, ensemble. Etaient-ils réellement ceux qu'ils prétendaient être ? Ou étaient passés Gellert et Albus ? Les versions plus âgées ?

Gellert recula de quelques pas pour retourner aux côtés d'Albus qui saisit son bras. Il serrait le bras du mage noir avec une force alimenté par un profond désespoir et une peur intense, celle de le perdre de nouveau et de se retrouver séparé de lui. Ces années de séparation et ce terrible incident, à la fin de son adolescence, l'avaient d'une certaine façon brisé. Alors l'optique de pouvoir retrouver cet amour qu'il pensait perdu à tout jamais ne le rendait que plus désespéré encore. Et Gellert se servait de cela. Albus n'ayant d'autre choix que d'être avec lui, il comptait sur ce rapprochement soudain pour le remodeler et le garder à tout jamais à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils étaient si puissant. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais s'opposer à eux. Il en frissonna.

— Pourquoi ? Si vous êtes ceux que vous prétendez être, pourquoi vous occuperiez-vous des affaires de Monsieur Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas ses-

— En tant que directeur de Poudlard je suis en droit de représenter le garçon. Et par ailleurs, nous allons lancer une procédure d'adoption.

Gellert tiqua.

— Vraiment ?

Il reçut un coup de coude.

— Ah oui ? s'en amusa le ministre. Et qui donc aura la garde ? Grindelwald ? Vous peut-être ? Enfin, soyez raisonnable.

— Nous deux.

— C'est impossible. Seul l'un d'entre vous pourrez-

— Parce que nous allons nous marier.

— Vraiment, Albus ?

Gellert reçut un second coup dans les côtes. Il grommela. De toute évidence, il n'avait absolument pas le contrôle de la situation. Albus décidait de tout, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire, mais un mariage et une adoption ? C'était un peu trop. Et ce n'était pas vraiment le plan initial. Autant le mariage lui convenait, autant l'adoption lui posait bien quelques problèmes.

Et ce n'était plus des chuchotement qui emplissaient la pièce de bruit, mais une marée de questions et d'exclamations, sous les flash de plusieurs photographes et journalistes. Le ministre de la magie en était tellement surpris qu'il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Albus profita de l'attention pour déclarer:

— Nous arrêterons ce mage noir qui vous effraie tant, ce Lord Voldemort.

Les flash crépitaient de partout. Albus se rapprocha de Gellert et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'il était grand temps de rentrer.

Il ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire en revanche...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. J'essaierai de poster chaque samedi ! (jusqu'à ce que la motivation disparaisse...)


End file.
